Hona Sainara
by LilyCissa
Summary: Lettre de Kira à Gin... Shônen ai / Attention spoil pour le chapitre 416 !


Hona Sainara

_J'ai fait une promesse. Je ne pleurerai pas. Parce que tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. C'était gratuit, ça n'avait aucun sens. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Un jouet… ? Non, il n'y a qu'une personne pour qui tu n'as pas ce sourire mesquin collé au visage, et ce n'est pas moi. Vraiment, suis-je à ce point idiot pour avoir cru… à un moment… que tu… C'était trop stupide de ma part. _

_ Pourtant, on m'avait prévenu. On m'avait dit 'prend garde à lui, je le sens mal', et ils avaient raison mais pas pour la même chose. Parce qu'après tout, tu n'es pas aussi vil qu'on a bien voulu le croire. Parce que finalement, le traître ce n'est pas toi. Mais pour moi, tu restes un serpent, qui même maintenant, serre mon cœur et l'étouffe. Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'autre pour moi que m'emprisonner dans tes illusions. _

_ Et quand elles disparurent, j'étais complètement perdu. Je suis perdu sans toi. J'ai beau me demander comment je vais pouvoir continuer à vivre, une seule réponse s'impose à mon esprit : même sans savoir comment, je dois le faire. Je n'ai pas survécu à tout ça pour rien, je n'oublierai pas les sacrifices de mes alliés et de mes amis, je vivrai en leur nom. Même si c'est douloureux, même si c'est difficile, même si le passé me rattrape toujours quand la nuit tombe, et que je suis seul, dans ce bureau que tu as si longtemps occupé… Non, je ne pleurerai pas. _

_ Je le sais maintenant – en réalité je l'ai toujours su mais désormais cette vérité est trop éclatante et trop énorme pour que je l'ignore – tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Pas même de loin. Un animal de compagnie, c'est tout… ? En fait, je crois que personne ne saura jamais comment tu les considérais vraiment. Je pense te connaître assez pour croire que mis à part elle, personne ne comptait à tes yeux. Personne, pas même toi-même. Si seulement tu avais réussi… _

_ Tout aurait été si simple, si ton plan avait fonctionné… Tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, et j'aurais pu enfin être près de toi, te regarder sans avoir ni peur ni mal. Mais maintenant, que puis-je encore contempler ? _

_ Cette stèle, combien de temps vais-je rester à la détailler ? Mes parents… Mes parents sont morts quand je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, mais j'ai l'impression de retourner à cette époque. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon père. Tu es bien plus que ça pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'aurait fait le plus mal : t'avoir près de moi toute ma vie en sachant que je n'ai aucune importance pour toi, ou avoir une place dans ton cœur sans pouvoir te voir. Cette question ne se pose plus à présent. _

_ Tu emportes avec toi deux autres personnes, dont l'amour et la douleur sont sensiblement les mêmes. _

_ Je t'ai adoré. Je t'ai aimé. Je t'ai haï. Peu importe ce que je ressentais, tout n'était tourné que vers toi. Désormais… je me sens vide. Ta vie… ta mort est-elle un autre de tes mensonges ? Cette voix, ces mensonges, qui résonnent encore à mes oreilles et qui font saigner mon cœur… Je m'en rends compte, même si c'est pour me faire mal, j'aimerais les entendre. Me dire que tout ça n'était qu'une autre de tes très mauvaises blagues. Me dire que tu es trop rusé pour te jeter comme ça sur l'ennemi sans avoir de plan de secours. Me rassurer, et me dire que tu as toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, toi, le génie, le surdoué… _

_ Mais cette stèle est là. Bassement matérielle, ne servant qu'à me rappeler que tout cela n'est que trop réel. Ce qui est énervant avec toi, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais si tu es sérieux ou pas, et mourir est trop sérieux pour toi. Si tu apparaissais derrière moi, avec ton sourire sadique pour me dire que ce n'était qu'une farce – ou qu'un autre de tes stratagèmes – je ne pourrais même pas t'en vouloir tellement je serais heureux. J'en oublierais tout le mal que tu m'as fait… Finalement, tout ça n'a plus aucune importance. _

_ Je n'arrive même pas à écrire au passé… Tu me manques Gin. _

Il brûla la lettre, en même temps que trois bâtons d'encens.

'Allez viens, il est temps de partir.'

'…'

'Kira-kun…'

'Au moins… il t'a aimé.'

_Oi oi, Izuru… N'avais-tu pas promis de ne pas pleurer ?_

_Gomen naa… Bye bye. _

_Le titre 'Hona Sainara' vient de la chanson de Gin dans le Rock Musical Bleach, soit 'Au revoir' avec son délicieux accent (Tuti je t'adore *w* !)_

_La phrase 'Cette voix, ces mensonges, qui résonnent encore à mes oreilles…' m'a été inspirée par la chanson de Sincrea 'Garasu no Namida' : Anata no koe ga, anata no uso ga doredake boku no kokoro sasaeta no darou ?'dont la véritable traduction est : 'Ta voix, tes mensonges, combien de fois ont-ils étouffé mon cœur ?' () _


End file.
